Ahkna
War Minister Ahkna is a member of the Scarran Hierarchy focused on her own advancement through the death or capture of John Crichton. Bio Season 4 Ahkna believes in the superiority of the Scarran race and has very little tolerance for compromise of any sort. She believes that, inevitably, all other races will be conquered and ruled by the Scarrans, and she intends to be the one ruling. We're first introduced to War Minister Ahkna as she is in negotiations with Commandant Mele-On Grayza to strike a peace treaty between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. Ahkna was entertaining the idea of giving the Peacekeepers the Uncharted Territories in exchange for the Luxan homeworlds, but her inherent disgust with what she considers a lesser species, as well as her interest in wormhole weapon technology, ultimately lead her to double-cross Grayza and take her captive instead. We meet up again with Ahkna when Crichton crashes the peace treaty party with an offer to auction wormhole weapon technology to the highest bidder. Ahkna, of course, believes that the Scarrans are the only race capable of handling the technology and will use any means, including intense interrogations, to obtain the information. Ultimately, though, Ahkna's ambitions are nipped in the bud when Crichton and the rest of Moya's crew blow-up the Scarran base, Katratzi, and all Scarran advances toward creating a wormhole weapon with it. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-series Ahkna is once again by Emperor Staleek's side when war breaks out between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. She rigidly sticks to her beliefs that the Scarrans need not compromise nor make peace with the Peacekeepers when it is obvious that they will ultimately win the war anyway. Several times she goes as far as questioning Staleek's judgment and decisions, as she feels he might be weakening toward peace. To that end, she goes behind Emperor Staleek's back and orders a nurse to terminate Aeryn's baby while it's still inside Dominar Rygel XVI. She then informs Aeryn that she will never be reunited with her child and further torments her by making her watch the destruction of D'Argo's ship, Lo'La, with D'Argo and Chiana inside. Staleek discovers her deception, however, and warns her not to challenge his authority again. Ahkna later interrupts Staleek as he is deep in negotiations of peace with the Eidelon priest. Disgusted with Emperor Staleek's weakness and, after killing the one Eidelon priest capable of bringing about peace, Ahkna is confident that the Scarrans will be victorious in winning the war. Unfortunately for her, Crichton, Aeryn, Rygel, Stark, D'Argo, Scorpius, and Sikozu manage to escape. Later, Staleek implies that, if Ahkna is successful in defeating the Peacekeepers in the war campaign, she would please him greatly and, in doing so, her ascendancy to the throne was basically guaranteed. Ahkna heads down to the water planet to prevent Crichton from allying himself with the Peacekeepers and giving them the wormhole technology. Ahkna is able to apprehend Crichton briefly, but her arrogance makes her forget to watch her back and she is shot in the back of the head by Aeryn. Quotes *(To John): What do you say? Too happy, too sad, too cold, too hot? Let's see. Hm? I know you have a real nuclear device, but I'm sure you can disarm it. *(To John): You're insane! *(To John): Grayza doesn't frighten me. Her command carrier doesn't frighten me. Your bomb doesn't frighten me - and neither do you. *(To Aeryn): I promise you will never be reunited with your baby. *The Luxans are as Peacekeepers. Soon to be enslaved. Or dead. FIRE! * :Ahkna (To John): At least YOU'LL die! :(gets shot by Aeryn) :Aeryn: It's a boy, in case you were wondering. Trivia *Francesca Buller, along with having played M'Lee, Ro-NA, and Raxil is married to series star Ben Browder. Appearances * Season 4: ** "Bringing Home the Beacon" ** "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" ** "Bad Timing" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: Strange Detractors: "Together Again for the First Time" * Farscape: Scorpius: "Grim Intimations" Category:Recurring characters Category:Scarrans Category:Female Category:Season 4 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters